


Klance McMullet's Bad Things Happen BINGO!!!

by KlanceMcMullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Captured, Everything bad, F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlanceMcMullet/pseuds/KlanceMcMullet
Summary: please tell me what to do otherwise stuff wont get done





	1. Chapter 1

is what i'm using, i will do anything, im so bored, help me make this happen. tell me what character(s) to use and what prompt and then if you want i can take other requests whatevs i won't totally stick to the bingo like in chapter one. i love these guys which means i love them suffering esketit.


	2. Pidge: Concussion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after that whole thing where the lions got separated...i do t know what season and i don't care... alternate to when pidge found the fuzzies because i love her and want her to suffer. Platonic Plance cux that's my lifeblood right there.

The lions exploded apart, Pidge heard Hunk call out, felt Shiro fall out of the tunnel, and heard... nothing. Nothing? Where had the sound gone? Where had the lions gone? Where... was she? She couldn't see anything. It was dark in her lion... or maybe her eyes were closed. Yes, that was it. She tried to open them, but gave up.  
"ih ah oo ere"  
She jolted as the enormously loud sound shot through her already beaten and bruised head.  
"ih ih ah oo oay"  
"mmmm" she murmured, hoping that if she responded, the voice might Shut Up.  
"Pidge!"  
She jolted again, her eyes popping open.  
"Whaaaa"  
"Is this Waluigi I hear?"  
Lance. It was lance. Lance was good, yes? No. Her head hurt. She didn't want to die. She said so.  
"Io wa die."  
That wasn't what she said. Something was wrong.  
"Pidge? Are you okay?"  
She tried again.  
"ance!"  
"Yes Pidgey it's lance, can you-- are you hurt?"  
Was she? She hurt. But was she hurt?  
Maybe. She got hurt a lot. Once, at camp, she had tried to climb on top of the mess hall to escape bug spray, and had broken her arm so bad that she could see bone sticking out. That was when she was seven though. Over half her lifetime ago. Her life was okay. She hears some sort of warbling. A voice, maybe? She didn't care. Her life was okay. Until recently that is. Until the Galra has taken her family and then been the reason she was stuck in space with Keith and Shiro and Lance and oh oops Lance said something what was it? Something about Voltron? Or, or, or galra maybe, or bones?  
"Pidge I'm coming to find you. Allura said we're on the same planet. Just hang tight."  
"Lllce..." the sounds slurred together, but he responded anyway.  
"Yeah?"  
"Coshun."  
"What?"  
Ugh! Her words would not do what she said.  
"Cushion!" She spat out.  
"Pidge, take a deep breath. It's okay. I'm coming. What hurts?"  
"Conshun"  
"One more time?"  
"I've gununtion"  
"Okay, you aren't making sense. I mean you don't usually make very much sense with all your technobabble, at least, not to me, but i don't think either my baby cousin or Albert Einstein would be able to understand the noises you're making right now. Give me a number, 1-10. How bad are you hurt?"  
"dunnununo"  
"Okay. I'm nearby, i can tell. Oh, well, there you are. Look at that. Your lion! That's good Pidgey! Your lion is gonna let me in now, and I will come help you out, okay? Okay! Great. Will you please let me in kind madam?"  
She heard some sliding and scraping and guessed that Lance had entered the cockpit of her green.  
"Oh díos. Okay. There's a lot of blood here. Okay. Hmm. Well what do we do, Pidgeotto? You're the smart one! I don't know what to do. I don't- I'm not very good at this, or very much at all, really, but this- I don't know if I can do much for this, I can't- Pidge I'm sorry I don't know what's the matter but there's blood everywhere and you're just... there... and I do t know how to help!"  
"Concussion." she finally rasped out.  
"Oh... oh."  
Pidge felt her helmet being pulled off. She jerked against the hands behind her at first, but relaxed when the hands ran through her hair.  
"Pidge, I know you're really really tough. And also stubborn. I need to you be stubborn now. Can you do that? For me?"  
She tried to bob her head, but it hurt... so bad...  
"Okay Pidgey don't move. I'm gonna pick you up and move you to my lion now. There's supplies in there. I'll help you. Just hang on."  
She felt herself being lifted up out of her chair, and she twitched toward the warmth of Lance's arms. Safe. Dark? Yes. Dark.  
"No no pidge i'm really sorry but you can't go to sleep yet. It's not safe. If you can't hold a conversation, it's not safe to sleep. Shiro's rules, not mine. Im really sorry."  
Shiro? Black. Safe. Shiro? Here?  
"Here?"  
"What?"  
"Here?"  
"What's here?"  
"Cheerio."  
She felt her body hitch up as Lance chuckled.  
"No, Pidge, Sh- Cheerio isn't here right now. Just us. Here, can you hold this?"  
Something was in her hand now. Warm. Soft. Hand? Hold. She curled a half a finger around it, but ran out of energy.  
"Good job Pidge. That was great. I'm talking to Sheerio now, over the comms. Can you hear him? No, you can't, your helmet's off. I'm dumb. Okay, what now Shiro?"  
He spoke. Shiro spoke back, probably. She didn't listen. It was too exhausting to listen.  
"Pidge? Sheerio says you need to stay awake. I'm gonna bandage up your cuts, and I'm gonna ask you some questions. Give my finger a little squeeze for yes, and nothing for no, okay?  
She focused her energy of the warmth in her hand. She squished it a little bit. Lance. Warm. Safe. Protect. Brother. Love. Blue.  
"Do you remember Voltron?"  
Squeeze.  
"What's my name?"  
She squeezed again.  
"Ha! Can you say my name, Pidge? Say something, please, it's too quiet here."  
Quiet. Lance didn't like quiet. She had to make some noise for him. she let out a soft hum.  
Another.  
More.   
"Disowned."  
She kept going, choppily running through all of It's A Small World and then the beginning of Let It Go, until Lance sat her up against him. She leaned onto his shoulder.  
"Pidge, you suck."  
"Yeah." Her voice was raspy and tired, but it was out loud.  
"Hey! Technobabble time? Hunk and his lion will be here soon to get you into a pod, but Coran says you have to stay awake till then. Tell me about stuff."  
Just cuz she could talk doesn't mean she wants to.  
"so tired."  
"It's the blood loss. I'm really sorry I couldn't get to you faster."  
"'Snot your fault."  
"Ha. Snot."  
Pidge turned her neck so that her face was pressed up against Lance's shoulder. Then she blew out her nose as hard as she could.  
"EEWWWWW!!!" Lance shrieked, upon discovering that he had green paladin snot all over him.  
"Not sorry." She murmured, turning back to snuggle into his neck.  
"I don't like you anymore."  
"me neither."  
Lance wrapped his long arms around her torso and pulled her close to him, burying his nose in her hair, grounding himself, telling himself, 'she's alive, and she's gonna be okay.'  
"I was really scared Pidge."  
"Nooooo."  
"Yeah, I was. When you said die, I freaked out. I really thought I was about to lose you."  
"Sappy." She muttered into his chest, half asleep.  
"Love you too."  
"Brother." She whispered. Then went a little more limp than she had been. Lance checked her pulse, and, being satisfied, didn't try to wake her up. Instead, he leased forward onto her, hissed, 'sis' in her ear, and fell asleep too, and that's how Hunk and Keith found them twenty minutes later.


	3. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha klance.

"Keith! Keith!" He shouted, desperately trying to find his friend in the cave they had gotten stuck in. During a recon mission, the galra had attacked, and the cave had been blown into smithereens, huge boulders had fallen everywhere, creating the most frustrating maze Lance had ever been in.  
"Keith!"  
He used his blaster to break a huge rock into a few pieces, and pushed them aside to create a pathway just big enough for him to crawl through.

"Lance, what's gong on? We heard explosions!" Shiro's voice rang through his helmet.  
"I can't find Keith! We were -urgh- attacked, and the caves -ow!- collapsed a little bit. And I can't find Keith!"  
"Can you use the helmet GPS?"  
"Yeah, I can see where he is, about, but the rocks are everywhere, there's no clear way through. I'm breaking -damn it- boulders left and right, I think I'm getting closer. He's not responding, Shiro."  
"He's okay Lance, it's going to be okay. Hunk and Pidge and I are on our way. ETA thirty doboshes. Let me know when you find him."

Lance crashed through another boulder, seeing his blue dot getting a little bit closer to the red dot that marked Keith's helmet, on his GPS. "Hang on buddy, I'm. . . coming."  
Lance blanched as he heard the tell tale sound of a Galra ship overhead. He smashed through another rock, only to see a cave wall behind it, and he shouted out in frustration."  
He then heard what could only be described as a human cough.  
"Keith!"  
More hacking, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He checked his GPS again, shooting an outcropping into complete shrapnel that ricocheted back into his armor.  
"Keith!" He screamed, as loud as he could. "Where are you?"  
"Here. . ." a voice responded, ahead and to the right, as faint as if a raindrop had landed on a rose petal and then been stepped on by a really skinny slenderman child with glowing red eyes and arrest warrants in thirteen states. 

Lance climbed over another stone and saw a flash of red and white armor. "Keith!"  
He was overcome with relief, bolting to the red Paladin's side. "Are you alright?"  
Keith was lying on his side, back to a cave wall. His helmet had come off and laid a few feet away from him. He had a dramatic anime style trickle of blood dripping down over his eye.  
"Ow."  
"What happened?"  
"Got hit. Blaster." He lifted his hand to show a slightly glowing gunshot wound in his side, typical Galra blaster size. He was very out of it.  
Just as he lifted his head, Lance heard stomping, right when a flash filled the crevice they were in. Lance bent down over Keith as the rocks above them splintered and showered down on them.  
"The Galra are here!" He exclaimed. He hit his coms. "Shiro! Shiro! I found Keith but he's hurt and -shit- the Galra found us too! We -ah- need backup!"  
He turned around to face where the shots were coming from, seeing four Galra Soldiers, and activating his shield. He knelt in front of Keith, shield sideways, taking all force of the now incoming blows firing like hail on him.  
"Shit. . ." He hissed, seeing his shield's energy source reducing second by second.  
"We're coming Lance, hold on." He heard through the coms. 

"Lance?" Keith hissed. "I think I'm gonna pass out."  
"Okay, bud. Just hold on. It's okay, you're safe."  
"I trust you." Keith slurred, his eyes closing. 

Lance took a deep breath, and right as his shield started disappearing, he turned his back to the soldiers, scooping Keith up bridal style. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as two shots rained onto his back. Then a third and fourth, and he couldn't contain it, he shouted in pain, curling around Keith even more, trying to minimize his body mass while keeping Keith out of the line of fire. Another shot just nicked his ear, and he bent his head in, tears rolling down his face. Another shot, harder than the ones before. The soldiers were advancing.  
"Shiro, please hurry." He hissed, and passed out. 

 

 

 

Hey guys, Author's note! I decided to continue this story with the prompts, so each chapter will include something from the BINGO chart and will also be a part of an overarching story, not including the first chapter. Please enjoy! I love watching my babies suffer, as I know most of you do, hit me up for story requets, I can always use inspiration, and let me know which squares I should do next. Luv ya! -JJ Peanut Butter


End file.
